You Died
by scbuckeyegirl
Summary: Someone from Ward's past comes back.
1. Prologue

**AN: PLease review and let me know if I should fix things! Thanks! This is my first fic! **

* * *

Everyone has a past. Some love theirs. Some hate theirs. Everyone has someone that they have loved. Everyone has someone that they have lost. Whether they died or walked out of their life, they are still gone.

Well Grant Ward is one of those people. He has someone that he would do anything to have back.

Him and her were best friends and partners. He loved her. Then one day had to go and screw up the future he wanted so bad with her. The fateful day June 10, 2014. The day she died in his arms.


	2. She Returned

**Chapter 2: She Returned**

"He can't be mad May." Coulson said. He was talking to may in his office about the new member that they were receiving for the team.

"Yes he can! He has no idea that she's coming, let alone that she is alone!" May yelled, but in one of those whisper yells. You never know who's listening and this is a particular conversation that is not to be heard.

"May. Yes, she supposedly died in his arms, but he needs to know she's alive. He didn't know for the longest time and I kept that from him and I shouldn't have." Coulson argued.

"That gives him more reasons to be mad at you."

"May. It will be fine."

"If he gets mad, I'm telling him to go after you not me." may said as she turned to leave and go back to the cockpit to get ready to land the Bus.

"Well thanks for the support!" Coulson yelled after her.

_Page Break_

Back in the loading bay, Skye and FitzSimmons were talking and waiting for their cue to buckle up.

"So...who do you guys think it is!?" Skye eagerly asked.

"I'm not sure, but to be honest I hope it's not another scientist." Fitz said.

"Oh Fitz." Simmons lightly slapped him on the shoulder.

"No seriously we don't need another scientist. We have us, that should be enough.

"You guys bicker about the stupidest things. You know that?" Ward asked as he was coming down the spiral staircase.

Skye smirked.

"Yes we are aware Ward." FitzSimmons said together.

"And that whole speaking together thing is a little creepy." Skye added.

"Buckle up. Landing in 2." May's voice came over the intercom. That was their cue.

They all got buckled up and ready to land.

The team was landing at the Hub. They needed to re-stock, refuel, and pick up the new member. The agent was supposed to be really good. The team still was not too thrilled about it when they heard.

"So is anyone excited about the newbie?" Skye asked everyone.

"No. I like the team as it is." Fitz stated sternly.

"Oh come on Fitz, it won't be that bad."

"Yes it will."

"Stop bickering!" Ward sounded a little annoyed, but yet mad at the same time.

They were all quiet for the rest of the landing.

_Page Break_

When they landed, they all unbuckled and stood in their spots, like they usually did when they got a visitor, in the middle of the loading bay. Coulson and May joined them about five minutes later. When the ramp lowered it revealed a girl about 23, with mid length brown hair. She was short, around 5'5". She was getting her bags out of the car that had brought her to the Bus. She dropped all her bags and went to the driver's side window. She said thanks and watched him drive off. As soon as she turned around, Ward's jaw dropped.

"Catelena?"

"Hey Grant. Miss me?"


	3. How? You Were Gone

"You're not real. Nope. You can't be. I watched you die!" Ward yelled, "You were literally in my arms! I watched you take your last breath!" He was now talking with his hands and pacing.

"Tahiti is a magical place." Was all Catelena said before leaving to take her bags to her new bunk.

As soon as she said that both Coulson and Ward looked at each instantly. It was quiet enough to hear Ward whisper," No." but then she turned around.

"Umm, sorry to interrupt your little staring contest, but I have no clue where I am going..." She trailed off.

"Here I'll show you!" A girl with reddish hair stated. When Catelena got to her bunk. She noticed how small it was. There was a bed right in front of her, a dresser to the left with a TV on top that had the familiar S.H.I.E.L.D emblem on it. To the right was a little ledge, a nightstand with a lamp on it and that was it. There was a window above her bed to where she could just sit and look out.

As she threw her bags on her bed and started to unpack them, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" She yelled. It was the two girls. The reddish haired girl came in followed by another young girl around Catelena's age. Catelena was surprised to see that the red haired guy wasn't attached to the reddish haired girl's hi[.

"HI! I'm Skye and this is Simmons." She said pointing to herself and the other girl.


	4. The Talk

Cat went to the kitchen to grab a water bottle. She had just gotten done with her late night work out. It was one in the morning. She could never actually go to sleep until about 2. She never really knew why. She was too busy focusing on getting her breathing back to normal, that she didn't notice that someone was up and sitting on the couch reading. She didn't notice until she heard them say, "What are you doing up?"

She looked up and saw Ward coming up to sit on one of the bar stools across from her.

"I could ask you the same thing." She said taking a drink of water.

"Yes you could, but I asked you first." He leaned back on the stool and she was so tempted to take it out from underneath him and make him fall.

"I was working out." She said with a shrug.

"Why are you working out at 1 in the morning?" He was now interested and leaned back towards the counter.

"I always do. I don't actually go to sleep until around 2. It's just how I am."

"Oh...is it because of Tahiti?" He asked curiously.

"Why do you seem like you know so much about that?" She put down her bottle and looked at him straight in the eyes as she said it.

"Maybe I do. Is that a problem?"

"Look Tahiti was kind of like my rehab. I don't remember much of it. People say that I was out of it most of the time."

"Oh is that so?" Ward questioned.

"Look why do you want to know about it?"

"I just Cat! IS that a problem?"

"Maybe it is Ward!"

They were now screaming at each other and people were starting to wake up.

"Cat you died in my arms! What do you think I'm going to say or think!? That's why I'm up right now! You were dead! I watched you get buried!"

"Empty casket Ward! 'm not a zombie!"

"obviously, but what am I supposed to do when I watch my Best friend die and then be buried and then 5 years later show up on out loading ramp!?" He yelled.

"I don't know! But it's not my fault! You have no idea how ma-"she was cut off by Coulson.

"What are you two doing yelling at 1:30 in the morning!?

They turned to see the whole team up standing there.

They all looked like they just woke up and rolled out of bed.

"Just a friendly argument sir." Ward replied and looked at Cat who rolled her eyes.

"Well save it for tomorrow and keep it down!" Coulson yelled then walked out.

The rest of the team left an went to bed after that.

The only two left were Cat and Ward. Cat rolled her eyes again and left.

Ward just stood there and looked at her wondering if she hadn't died, if he would have gotten the chance with her.


	5. Their Past

When Cat woke up the next morning, she was more than tired. She had never been like this before. Maybe it's because after the fight last night, she couldn't get to sleep for two more hours. It was now 6 and she only got 2 hours of sleep.

Cat had dark circles under her eyes and she has a major headache. Cat felt her head and noticed that it felt warm. She didn't think anything of it and got out of bed. She threw on a pair of cotton shorts and her S.H.I.E.L.D t-shirt. She applied some make-up underneath her eyes so she at least seemed like she got more sleep than she actually did. Cat took a deep breath and walked out of her bunk. When she got to the kitchen for some breakfast, she noticed FitzSimmons and Skye already there.

"Morning." Cat's voice was hoarse, but she just figured it was from yelling the previous night.

"Good morning!" Simmons said cheerfully.

"How are you always so cheerful in the mornings? I don't get it." Skye said. She seemed really tired, like she wasn't used to waking up early.

"What's up with you?" Cat asked her.

"My stupid SO decides to wake me up at 5:00 in the mornings for training." She explained.

"Why do I feel like your SO is Ward?" She asked looking for cereal.

"That is because he is. How did you know that?"

"I used to train with him at the academy."

"You guys went to the academy together?" Fitz piped up.

"Yeah! Where have you been?" Skye asked.

"Well sorry I don't know her life!" Fitz retorted.

"They some mysterious past. OOOOOO." Skye started making scary music sounds and twiddling her fingers.

"Okay stop it. Where is the cereal?" Cat asked.

"Top cupboard. The cocoa puffs are mine!" Fitz stated running over and grabbing the cocoa puffs so Cat wouldn't.

"I don't even like them."

"You're disowned from the lab." He stated.

"Uhh Fitz she's a scientist." Skye said.

"What I thought she was a specialist!?" He was thoroughly confused.

"I am. I'm a tri-agent."

"Umm..." Fitz trailed off.

"No. I don't work for three organizations. I specialize in three fields. I'm a specialist, scientist and hacker."

"Wow. That's a lot to know."

"Eh not really. Now where are the bowls?" Cat said looking through every cupboard before Skye got up and got her one form the cabinet by the fridge.

"Here's the spoons and other silverware too by the way." Skye said pointing out the silverware drawer.

"So you don't look too good. Are you okay?" Simmons asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine. On a completely unrelated note, where is the ibuprofen?" Cat asked anyone who was sitting there, but mostly Simmons. She seemed like the doctor of the team.

"I'll get you some. We keep it in the lab." Fitz said and stood up to go get it.

"So what was about last night?" Skye asked raising her eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

"You and Ward."

"Oh that, that was nothing. Just a friendly loud argument."

"Uh huh. It didn't sound friendly to me."

"You guys have to have a past." Simmons said.

"We're fine. Okay? It was nothing."

"Okay it was your first day here. You guys cannot fight like that." Skye stated.

"Like what?" Cat started eating her cereal after she took her ibuprofen that Fitz just brought her.

"Like husband and wife, brother and sister. You getting the gist here?" Simmons asked.

"Okay fine. Yes we have a past. Now stop pestering."

"We know, but what is it?" Fitz pestered.

"Didn't I just say stop pestering?" Cat asked.

"Yes, but come on you can't leave us hanging like this!" Fitz said. He really wanted to know.

"Where is Ward anyways?" Cat asked trying to change the subject.

"Solo mission left at 5:45 this morning. Our training session was cut short." Skye stated.

"Now start talking." Fitz pestered again.

"We knew each other years ago before I died. Back at the academy."

"Did you guys like date?" Skye asked.

"No!"

"Do you think you ever would have?" Simmons asked.

"So this person, who is it?" Skye asked.

"What person?" Cat asked as she put her cereal bowl in the sink.

"The person that killed you that Ward can't know or doesn't know who it was."

"I'd rather not say."


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**So! I have decided that I have waited too long to continue this story! Thanks for the few people who followed it! Check out some of my other stories!**

**AGENTS OF SHIELD:**

Skye's Secret: In-progress

Betrayal: Complete

**AGENTS OF SHIELD SERIES: In the order that they are in on the list below. **

1\. You're Not Alone

2\. He's Note Alone

3\. She's Not Alone

**ARROW:**

Felicity's Other Half: In-progress

**ARROW SERIES: In the order they are on the list below.**

1\. Felicity's Long Lost Past: Complete

2\. What Have You Become: In-Progress

**Thanks Everyone! **

**-S**


End file.
